Zu später Stunde
by Milo's Venus
Summary: Eine stürmische Winternacht, Hausaufgaben zum Haareraufen und etwas verändert sich. Hauptpersonen: Lily und James


**Zu später Stunde**

/

**Inhalt: **Eine stürmische Winternacht, Hausaufgaben zum Haareraufen und etwas verändert sich.

**Disclaimer:** Nur die Idee gehört mir, der Rest JKR.

/

Lily Evans raufte sich die Haare. Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein! Sie zog das Buch mit den in winzigen Buchstaben beschriebenen Seiten näher zu sich heran und machte sich daran, das Kapitel mit tief übergebeugtem Kopf ein weiteres Mal zu lesen.

Die Nacht hinter den Fenstern war kohlrabenschwarz, nur ab und zu brach der Vollmond durch die dichte Wolkenwand und tauchte die Ländereien in gespenstisches Licht.

_Kapitel 27.3.2 Die Zauberstabbewegung ist folgendermaßen zu bewerkstelligen: Man vollführe mit besagtem Gegenstand eine Spirale gegen den Sinn der Uhr, dazu sind drei ineinander verfließende Kreisbewegungen von Nöten. Im Folgenden wird in fortreißender Bewegung der Stab durch den Mittelpunkt des spiralförmigen Gebildes geführt, um in der Konsequenz-_

Lily seufzte genervt und begann, den Absatz von Neuem zu lesen. Unzählige Bücher türmten sich auf dem Tisch, dem Sofa, auf dem sie saß, und dem Boden. Einige davon sahen nicht gerade leicht aus.

Verdammt, seit dem Abendessen saß sie nun hier und war kaum vorangekommen. Am liebsten wäre Lily jetzt ins Bett gegangen, doch sie wusste, dass sie es am nächsten Morgen bereuen würde, ihre Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht zu haben. Im Stillen verfluchte sie verständnislose Lehrer, zeitraubende Hausaufgaben und ihre kratzende Feder. Sie warf sie zur Seite und wandte den Kopf zum Kamin, um ihre Augen einen Moment von den verblassten Buchstaben zu erlösen.

Der Winterwind klopfte an die Fenster und trieb unbarmherzig Schneeflocken vor sich her. Lily hörte einen losen Fensterladen in der Nacht klappern. Wenn der Wind so weitertobte, würde es morgen eine Menge Schneeverwehungen geben. Es kümmerte sie nicht.

Doch dann wurde das Pfeifen des Windes und alle anderen fernen Geräusche durch ein weitaus näheres Knarren aus Richtung Portraitloch übertönt und Lily fuhr erschrocken aus ihren Gedanken. Neugierig drehte sie den Kopf, um zu sehen, wer sich zu solch später Stunde noch draußen herumgetrieben hatte, und erhaschte einen Blick auf ein schmales Gesicht mit dunklen Augen, die von einer Brille umrahmt wurden. Natürlich.

Zügig wollte er den Gemeinschaftsraum durchqueren und die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hinaufstürmen, als er die Gestalt am Kamin entdeckte und stutzte. Ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen.

"Noch nicht in der Heia, Evans?", spottete James und ging ein, zwei Schritte in ihre Richtung. Sie sah, dass seine Haare im Feuerschein verdächtig glänzten und er sein linkes Bein in merkwürdigem Winkel nachzog.

"Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen, Potter", antwortete Lily abweisend und wandte sich wieder dem Blatt Pergament zu, mit den vielen durchgestrichenen und wenig fehlerfreien Sätzen.

Einen kurzen Augenblick schien es, als würde er überlegen, was er preisgeben sollte. "Ich hatte zu tun. Angelegenheiten, die dich nichts angehen", war dann seine kurze Antwort und er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs nasse Haar. Ausnahmsweise sah es mal nicht so aus, als hätte er soeben einen Stromschlag bekommen.

"Oh, natürlich." Lily schnaubte. "Trotzdem warst du draußen." Sie wies auf seinen nassen Mantel, auf dem Schneeflocken geschmolzen waren. "Vermutlich mit deinen Freunden, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wo sie jetzt sind."

"Schlaues Mädchen", erwiderte James in der selben ironischen Tonlage, "was uns aber in banales Territorium bringt. Auf was in Merlins Namen wartest du – oder machst du tatsächlich noch Hausaufgaben? Nicht zu glauben." Als sie nicht antwortete, kam er näher und lugte in das Buch, das vor Lily aufgeschlagen war. "Oh – das Verschwinden und Heraufbeschwören komplexer Gegenstände", murmelte er, "es ist im Grunde ganz einfach-"

"Ach ja?", fauchte Lily gereizt, "Weißt du was, verschwinde einfach und lass mir meine Ruhe!"

"Das", sagte James leichthin, "oder ich helfe dir." Und bevor sie sich versah, hatte er seinen Mantel auf einen der umliegenden Sessel geworfen, einige Bücher von dem Sofa gefegt und sich neben sie gesetzt.

"Was soll-", setzte Lily an, aber James nahm ihr einfach die Feder aus der Hand und beugte sich stirnrunzelnd über ihren Aufsatz. Sie seufzte geschlagen und fügte sich resigniert ihrem Schicksal. Es war ihr zuwider, hier mit ihm zu sitzen und sich von ihm helfen zu lassen. Aber leider würde er ihr Widerstand leisten, sollte sie ihn gewaltsam in den Schlafsaal verfrachten wollen und Lily hatte im Moment keine Nerven für ein erneutes Wortgefecht. Doch sie malte sich ein paar Worte aus, die sie ihm vielleicht an den Kopf werfen würde. Man konnte ja nie wissen. Und sollte gut vorbereitet sein.

"Im Ansatz richtig", unterbrach James schließlich ihre Gedanken, nachdem er einige Minuten stumm auf das Pergament gestarrt hatte. "Allerdings hast du außer Acht gelassen, dass heraufbeschworene Gegenstände recht kurzlebig sind und man jeden Gegenstand von einem anderem Gesichtspunkt betrachten muss."

"Wenn ich es verstehen würde, säße ich hier nicht rum!"

"Schon gut." James zog die Brauen hoch. "Wenn du mir versprichst, mir fünf Minuten nicht an die Gurgel zu gehen, erklär ich es dir."

Lily nickte widerwillig. Er war besser in Verwandlung als sie, das wusste sie genau.

Und James fing an. "Verstanden?", fügte er nach einigen gestenreichen und überschwänglichen Erklärungsversuchen fast drohend hinzu.

Lily nickte erneut, diesmal erstaunt, denn sie hatte nicht geglaubt, das jemals zu begreifen.

"Und jetzt nimm deinen Zauberstab und führ die Bewegung durch, genau wie in dem Wälzer beschrieben."

Lily ergriff wie geheißen den Stab und überlegte kurz. Dann konzentrierte sie sich, versuchte aus ihrem Kopf alle anderen Gedanken zu verbannen.

James nieste geräuschvoll.

"Könntest du das bitte sein lassen?", fragte sie verdrossen und schloss erneut die Augen.

James verkniff sich eine Erwiderung und sah Lily zu, wie sie etwas vor sich hin murmelte und mit dem Zauberstab herumfuchtelte. Aber außer einem Strahl heißer Luft, der James' Haare angenehm streifte, geschah nichts.

"Was wolltest du heraufbeschwören?", fragte er gelassen.

"Eine Feder."

"Versuch es noch mal. Stell dir die Feder vor, so wie du sie haben willst. Du musst sie vor deinem geistigen Auge sehen, wie ein Foto. Nein, fassbarer als ein Foto. Konzentrier dich, Lily."

Sie hauchte ein "Ja" und versuchte seine Ratschläge zu beherzigen. Und tatsächlich – als sie James' anerkennendes Lob hörte, öffnete sie die Augen und eine Feder lag vor ihr, ungefähr zwanzig Zoll lang, von einem dunkelbraunen Waldkauz und mit einem schmutzigweißen Stiel, genau wie sie es gewollt hatte.

Lily lächelte ihn erleichtert an. "Danke", sagte sie ehrlich und strich ihm kurz mit der Hand übers Bein. Er zuckte zusammen. "Was ist?", fragte sie verwundert, erinnerte sich jedoch wieder an das Humpeln von vorhin.

"Nichts, nichts", winkte er ab, "wenn du willst, können wir noch ein wenig weiterüben."

Lily beachtete das Angebot nicht. "Madam Pomfrey würde dich bestimmt verarzten."

"Meinst du?" James' Lächeln wirkte gequält, als wüsste er, was passieren würde, wenn er die Schulkrankenschwester mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett werfen würde.

Lily zuckte mit den Achseln und fuchtelte wieder mit dem Zauberstab, woraufhin es aber nur leise puffte.

James drehte sich zu ihr um und betrachtete sie mit durchdringendem Blick, sah nicht mehr ihre unglücklichen Zauberversuche, sondern nur noch das Mädchen, das trotz des müden und ungeduldigen Gesichtsausdrucks unglaublich hübsch war. "Weißt du, Lily, ich mag dich wirklich – was du vermutlich auch weißt."

Lily ließ den Zauberstab sinken und starrte ihn an. Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. "Ich würde dich auch mögen, wenn du dich nicht immer so arrogant und herablassend wärst."

"Stimmt, gerade war ich zu dir auch überaus arrogant und herablassend", meinte er ironisch.

Lilys Blick schweifte ab zu seinem Bein und sie meinte, etwas verräterisch Rotes darauf schimmern zu sehen, auch wenn das unmöglich war. "Warum bist du so?"

"Warum ich so bin wie ich bin? Lily, ich bin nicht hier, um tiefschürfende Gespräche über mein Seelenleben zu führen." Er verdrehte bei dem Gedanken die Augen. "Ich kann nicht aus meiner Haut, und wenn du das nicht akzeptieren kannst, ist das dein Pech." Er verschränkte die Arme.

"Ich akzeptiere es doch", antwortete Lily ebenso leise wie vorhin, dass James für einen Moment glaube, sich verhört zu haben. Doch dann fing er ihren offenen Blick auf.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, er wäre näher gerückt und würde jede Sekunde Anstalten machen, sie zu küssen. Der Raum war von flackerndem Licht und dem Bersten der letzten Holzscheite im Kamin erfüllt. Die Fensterläden klapperten verheißungsvoll im unerbittlichen Wind und seine Augen hatten einen sanften, liebevollen Ausdruck angenommen.

"Nein – nein" Lily schüttelte sachte, aber bestimmt den Kopf. "lass... lass es uns einfach langsam angehen, James." Sie ergriff etwas hilflos seine Hand, die locker auf der Tischplatte lag, und drückte sie sanft.

James lehnte sich wieder zurück und der verzauberte Augenblick war verschwunden. Doch sein Lächeln blieb. "Okay. Ich habe über drei Jahre gewartet, da spielen ein, zwei Monate auch keine Rolle."

Lily schlug die Augen nieder, aber er hatte das Rosa auf ihren Wangen bemerkt. Er löste seine Hand vorsichtig von ihrer und stand auf. "Gute Nacht."

"Danke, dir auch", erwiderte Lily, konnte aber die Ironie wie auch er so oft nicht ganz aus ihrer Stimme verbannen.

Als die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal zugegangen war und sie den Moment noch einmal verträumt lächelnd Revue passieren ließ, wünschte sie sich nicht sehnlicher als ihn, der an ihrer Seite saß und wieder genervt mit den Augen rollte oder flüchtig ihre Wange berührte, wie vorhin, als er sich verabschiedet hatte.

Wunderbar, dachte sie, an schlafen war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken, obwohl sie mit den Hausaufgaben fertig war. Doch wenigstens ging sie in dem Bewusstsein ins Bett, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die in dieser stürmischen Winternacht keinen Schlaf finden würde.

/

_Mah, hier tritt wieder eine Unart(?) von mir zu Tage: ein Ende ohne Ende. Aber wir wissen doch alle, wie es weiter geht, nicht wahr?_


End file.
